Friend Zone
by achan nachan aichan
Summary: Walaupun dengan sikap kasarnya , Taufan sering kali menarik perhatian ramai kerana rupa wajah nya serta sikapnya . Halilintar , Student Council President of Pulau Rintis Private Academy, datang membantu Taufan kerana janjinya pada Taufan 10 tahun lalu , dengan menjadi teman lelaki lakonan ! /Twins!SolaTau -HaliTau-SolaThorn-FangGem-IceBlaze


_" Aku sukakan kau , Taufan!"_

 _"Pergi mati !"_

 _Dengan itu si pemilik iris sapphire itu melangkah namun tangannya ditarik ._

* * *

 **Friend Zone**

 **Rated T**

 **Warning : Typo ~ OOC**

 **Pairing : HaliTau + SolaTho**

 **Twins!SolaTau**

 **A bit typo**

 **BBB © Monsta**

 **Summary : Walaupun dengan sikap kasarnya , Taufan sering kali menarik perhatian ramai kerana wajahnya yang lebih ke arah keperempuanan serta sikapnya . Halilintar , Student Council President of Pulau Rintis Private Academy, datang membantu Taufan kerana janjinya pada Taufan 10 tahun lalu , dengan menjadi teman lelaki lakonan ?!**

* * *

Taufan memegang bajunya yang hampir terkoyak ditarik oleh senior lelakinya itu . Nasib baik dia punya ilmu dalam Judo . Dia melihat jasad yang terbaring tak sedarkan diri di hadapannnya itu . Minda nya terimbas kembali saat dia hampir di- . Dia menggeleng kepalanya lalu tersenyum sedih .

" Mengapakah aku mewarisi wajah ibuku ?"

" Taufan !"

Sang pemakai dominan langit itu memusingkan kepalanya dan di hadapan nya adik kembar nya , si genius swagger sekolah , Solar . Tidak seperti dirinya , muka mereka sama namun wajah Solar terlihat lebih matang dan leih tinggi dari dirinya walaupun Solar itu adik .

Ya , dia merasa terhina dengan fakta adiknya itu 177 cm tinggi manakala dirinya hanyalah 169 cm . Mereka ialah identical twins , bukan nya fraternal twins . Mengapa dunia ini tidak adil .

" Solar …"

Dan suatu yang sangat dia jangka kan berlaku …

 _Puk!_

…dirinya dipeluk adiknya yang sedang menangis …

Mengeluh , Taufan membawa tangan kanan nya mengusap rambut adiknya yang topinya sudah pun terjatuh dari kepalanya .

" Sudah lah Solar … mengapa pula kau yang menangis ?"

Solar memandang Taufan dengan wajah tangisan .

" Saat rehat makan tengahari , aku datang ke kelas kau seperti biasa , tapi aku dapat tahu dari Fang bahawa Blaze-senpai memanggil kau ke bumbung . Aku tahu Blaze-senpai meminati kau dari dulu lagi kerana itu aku risau ~~ sob sob …"

Taufan hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar kenyataan pahit itu . Tapi , tak mengapalah .. Solar juga mempunyai 'twins instinct' . Apa yang Solar rasa , sakit atau dalam bahaya , Taufan juga dapat merasakan nya . Begitu juga sebalik nya .

Solar terkenal dengan sikap genius nya dan digelar ' Solarpedia' di kalangan pelajar Sekolah Tinggi Pulau Rintis . Dengan sikap nya yang swag , dia sangat lah terkenal dengan kalangan lelaki mahu pun perempuan . Namun hakikat nya , Taufan sahaja tahu siapakah Solar yang sebenar . Solar ialah orang yang tak mudah mengeluarkan tangisan namun sangat rapuh jika bersama Taufan . Segala masalah nya Taufan tahu . Solar just wanted to be spoiled by Taufan so much .

Berbeza dengan Taufan , umpama langit dan bumi .

Taufan terkenal dengan keaktifan nya dalam sukan dengan badannya yang kecil . Walau begitu , dia juga mahir dalam bidang Physic dan Biology kerana baginya , kedua - dua nya mempunyai kaitan dalam sukan . Dia mahir di dalam acara larian dan juga skateboarding hobi nya . Namun , jika berkaitan dengan perasaan , dia hanya pendam . Dirinya mudah didekati kerana sikap nya dan rupa nya , namun trauma untuk kehilangan rakan .

Dan Solar juga tidak tahu akan hal itu .

Ahh…hari ini bakal menjadi suatu hari yang sangat panjang …

* * *

" Ehem … Halilintar-sama , dalam 400m , kita akan sampai ke Sekolah Tinggi Pulau Rintis , koordinat o1**'3**''09 . Dan juga , profil yang Halilintar-sama minta sudah dihantar kepada saya ." Ice bercakap sambil duduk tegak sambil memegang fail - fail dan kertas di tangan nya . Di sebelah nya , seseorang mempunyai iris ruby opal itu memeluk tubuh sambl memejamkan mata nya . Udara dari penghawa dingin kereta Limo itu menyapu ekor iris biru cyan inya .

" Ice , untuk kali ke 294 , tak perlu panggil aku terlalu formal . Kau rakan ku dari aku kecil lagi . Juga ,profil 'dia' ada pada kau sekarang ?"

" Ya , ada di tangan saya sekarang ." Ice menghulur kan suatu fail yang mempunya tanda biru langit . Dia melihat rakan nya itu menyelak profil 'orang' itu sambil tersenyum lembut .

" …..Hali .. kau tak tersenyum seperti itu sejak kau sibuk dengan hal hal sekolah . Aku bertaruh bahawa orang yang kau sedang selidik itu seseorang yang istimewa pada kau , bukan ?" Ice bertanya sambil tersenyum kecil .

Halilintar memandang Ice sekilas senyum dan memandang gambar yang terletak di atas fail profil itu .

Jari nya mengusap perlahan gambar tersebut sambil tertawa perlahan membuatkan Ice terkejut melihat ekspresi Halilintar yang sangat berbeza itu .

" Akhirnya , kita dapat juga berjumpa lagi , Taufan . Selepas 10 tahun ini , aku mencari kau ."

" Halilintar-sama , kita sudah sampai , Sekolah Tinggi Pulau Rintis ."

* * *

Taufan membuka pintu kelas nya mengundang banyak mata mata memandangnya . Dia tidak mempedulikan pandangan rakan sekelas nya lalu terus duduk di tempat nya di belakang kelas . Saat dia ingin melelapkan matanya , sepasang tangan memegang pipi nya secara lembut. Dia mengangkat kepala nya dan mata forest emerald bertemu mata sky sapphire nya .

" Thorn , kalau mahu cari Solar , dia di kelasnya-"

" Yayayaya~ Tau , kau okey tak ?" tanya Thorn sambil tersenyum innocent . Taufan hanya sweatdrop dengan perangai rakan baik nya .

Thorn , presiden Gardening Club , seorang yang polos , namun kadang kala , kata kata nya lebih tajam dari duri bunga rose. Seorang pencinta tumbuhan , hobinya menyelamatkan bunga di tepi jalan . Taufan masih ingat , ketika mereka 9 tahun , Thorn sanggup memayungi sebuah pokok di tepi jalan ketika angin kuat dan Taufan di belakangnya hanya pasrah menemani rakannya di bawah angin kuat tersebut . Ketika mereka 13 tahun , Taufan terpaksa meminta maaf terhadap komuniti orang orang tua kerana Thorn memotong daun pokok bonzai kerana memikirkan daun itu terlalu rimbun , walhal bonzai haruslah mempunya daun yang lebat .

 _Tap tap tap_

" Thorn , aku okey .. apa kata kau pergi cari Solar dan bermain dengan dia ?"

" Tapi , kelas da hampir bermula .. aku mahu main dengan Solar …"

" Jadi , kau bermain lah dengan dia selepas seko-"

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Taufan dan Thorn menoleh ke arah pintu kelas mereka di mana pelajar perempuan sedang fangirling . Mereka memandang sesama sendiri .

" Bawa bertenang , cik . Kami di sini mahu bertemu dengan-" seseorang dengan iris cyan sedang menolak gadis gadis itu ketepi dan Taufan boleh lihat di sana , ada seorang remaja yang mempunyai muka 'good-looking' dengan iris ruby yang dingin dan seorang lagi lebih pendek dengan iris cyan di balik kaca mata nya yang terlihat segak . Mereka dikawali seramai 10 orang pengawal-pelajar yang memakai uniform seperti mereka berdua .

Namun , iris sapphire Taufan bertemu dengan iris ruby dingin tersebut secara tidak sengaja . Tiba-tiba si iris ruby tersenyum charming sambil berjalan ke arah Taufan dan Thorn dan menggenggam kedua dua tangan Taufan yang terkejut .

" Taufan ! Selama berpisah 10 tahun , kita bertemu juga akhirnya …" Taufan yang sedang blank , memproses kata kata si iris ruby itu .

" Maaf , aku rasa kau tersila-"

 _Cup!_

Kata kata Taufan yang malang itu terpotong dengan sesuatu benda lembut mendarat di bibirnya .Dirinya terasa tidak seimbang lalu sebelum badannya terjatuh , si iris ruby itu memgang badannya mendalam kan lagi ciuman mereka .

 _45 saat ._

Thorn terlopong .

 _50 saat ._

Gadis gadis itu menjerit horror .

 _1 minit 5 saat ._

Solar yang baru sampai tersentak.

 _1 minit 10 saat ._

Si iris cyan poker face dan sweat drop .

 _1 minit 20 saat ._

Taufan sudah merah muka nya blushing .

 _1 minit 30 saat._

Sejurus sahaja si iris merah itu melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka , Taufan menarik nafas dalam .

" KAU ! MARI SINI !" Suara Solar bergema sejurus kakinya mendarat di kepala iris ruby dan segera memeluk Taufan yang sudah hampir pengsan dan merah mukanya kerana ciuman yang sangat lama sebentar tadi .

" Tch ..! .."

Solar mengangkat muka nya dan memandang si iris biru dan , secara tak sengaja , iris opal Solar melebar .

" Ha-halilintar ..?! AAh- Taufan ! Bangun !"

Taufan sudah tidak sedarkan diri dengan muka nya blushing tahap 4 .

* * *

 **Author's note : Sorry for short .. im so busy so if you want the continue , please wait till I'm free . I swear I will continue this!**

 **Jaa~**

 **-achan-**


End file.
